


仙子的馈赠

by junglewinterhot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglewinterhot/pseuds/junglewinterhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky记忆恢复毫无进展。有个仙子进入Steve的梦境，说她可以帮忙恢复Bucky记忆，条件是Bucky会忘记自己爱着Steve。Steve答应了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第零章 序 仙子的对价

**Author's Note:**

> 逗比文！神经病！仙子就是打酱油创造条件的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的仙子就是跑出来串场的！她在以后的故事里不会再出现！不会再出现！不会再出现！

在解决奥创惹出的麻烦（Steve叫“Tony惹出的大麻烦”）之后，Steve终于把自己多年前的好友兼战友兼兄弟找了回来。Bucky Barnes，A.K.A Winter Soldier，在Steve的坚持、Tony的期待、Pepper的欢迎、其他人的微笑中，成为了复仇者大厦美国队长那层的客房卧室常驻人员。

 

复仇者大厦有世界上最先进的科技给Bucky修整金属手臂，由世界上最聪明的大脑来查看Bucky的记忆，还有世界上最深厚的现金池请专家给Bucky检查身体。噢，还有世界上最强壮、最温柔、最善解人意的Steve Rogers在旁，随时满足Bucky和有利于Bucky的一切需要。但即使这样，三个月之后，Bruce Banner博士也只能很遗憾地告诉Steve，Bucky的大脑对目前所有的治疗程序都没有反应。现在只能等待，让Bucky的大脑逐步摆脱九头蛇的洗脑效应，以期再次尝试。但多长时间能摆脱洗脑效应，谁都不知道。

 

Steve信任自己的同伴。他感激他们所做的一切，也知道连Bruce都这么说了，那Bucky可能真治不好了。现在的Bucky，对Steve是印随效应（Bruce说的），对别人是杀手模式（警戒/行动）。Steve看着他的样子，脸上在笑，心在滴血。

 

安顿好Bucky后，Steve上床就寝。他在睡前祈祷，有什么能打破这个僵局。

 

入睡后，他梦到了一个“仙子”。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你好，Mr. Steven Grant Rogers。”一个身着白纱裙、双手合放在身前的小小人影悬在卧室上方，衣服和身后的翅膀都泛着柔和的金光。“我可以帮助Barnes中士恢复记忆，但我有一个条件。”

 

“你是谁？是仙子吗？”Steve模模糊糊，觉得自己在做梦。

 

“仙子？”仙子困惑地看了看自己，又盯着Steve的额头，一脸难以置信。“不，我不是仙子。我没有翅膀，也没穿这身衣服。这是你大脑对我投射的幻象。”她勾起一边嘴角：“没想到美国队长这么浪漫。”

 

Steve听不懂她在说什么。他想发问，但被仙子的接下来的话堵住了。“我是谁并不重要。我到你的梦境里来，是想提供给你一个选择：我有一个条件，只要你答应了，我可以以3个月为期，以伤害最小的方式，帮助恢复Barnes中士的记忆。”

 

Steve瞬间想到了两个重要的问题，“你怎么能做到”和“你怎么做到”，他也问出来了。仙子眨眨眼睛，敛了一下眉眼，努力把讥笑的表情压下去。她的回答是：“你的血清、中士的手臂、Mr. Stark的反应堆，是这个世界最先进的科学技术。我所知的、所掌握的，比这三者至少先进了一千年。看过星际穿越吗？”Steve点点头，“那就把我当做第五维的生物好了，这样方便理解。”看着Steve还是一脸困惑的样子，仙子控制不住翻了个白眼。

 

Steve决定放弃。他晃晃脑袋问道：“什么条件？”

 

“中士会忘记他爱过你。”仙子微笑。

 

Steve又没理解。“你说他会忘了我们是好朋友……”

 

“不不不，”仙子纠正，“爱情。Love。L'amour。L-O-V-E，听懂了？好。”仙子继续说明，“他在你们都趴在战壕里的时候就爱着你，现在……”仙子望了望Bucky卧室的方向，又转过头来，“现在还是，不过他没想起来。”

 

Steve瞠目结舌，抬手想掐自己的大腿看是不是在做梦；随即想起自己的确在做梦，赶紧把手放下。

 

“这是真的，”仙子语带同情，满脸悲悯，“他意识到这点可比你早多了。”

 

Steve是瞒不过仙子的。“你在犹豫，”仙子深表理解，“可以想见。不过有一点我要提醒你，如果任Barnes中士自然恢复，他想起来要40多年。”她望向窗口，像在看着无尽的时间，“精确一点，如果没有我的干预，Barnes中士恢复记忆的时间，为他出生后63年9个月25天。不包括从他掉火车到再遇见你的时间。那个时候你也差不多65岁了，不算你冰冻的时间。”

 

Steve神色黯淡，仙子饶有兴味地看着他。“你舍得吗？你舍得他吗？无论如何你要做一个决定，是或否。是我就开始恢复，不是我就……”

 

Steve打断她。“你确定不会伤害Bucky？”

 

“Mr. Rogers，”仙子神态语气端庄恭敬，“你知道，无论我做什么，你都拦不住。所以本来我可以不跟你解释的。”

 

Steve双手捂脸，揉着眼睛：“我需要考虑一下。”

 

“没问题。”仙子毫不在意。“请记住，你、在、做、梦。你有足够的时间，千万不要着急。”

 

良久，Steve把手放下，抬起了头。“请帮Bucky恢复记忆。就按照……你的条件。请不要伤害他。”

 

“请不要鄙视我的技术。”仙子撇撇嘴，身影慢慢变淡，消失了。


	2. 第一章 冰雪挽歌

Steve是被Bucky的惨叫声惊醒的。

 

他踹开被子翻下床，三步并两步奔到Bucky门前。敲门没有回应，只有惨叫声持续不断；Steve等不及了，合身一撞把门撞开。

 

Bucky整个身子缩在被子里，金属臂放在被子外。他哀嚎、抽搐，胳膊、腿不停打动。Steve靠近，拍脸、摇晃，不停地叫着“Bucky”。他想起昨晚那个诡异的梦，他发誓他要再看到那个装模作样的仙子他要宰了她——

 

Bucky睁开眼睛，瞳孔发散。待看清眼前是Steve，Bucky一把抱住他的腰，脸贴在他胸口哭了起来。Steve惊到了，他控制自己放松肌肉，左臂环上Bucky的肩膀，想安慰他。Bucky边哭边嚷，Steve听了好几遍才听清：“你抓住我了。（You got me.）”

 

Steve心里一酸，右手托住Bucky脑后，把他紧紧抱在怀里。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

清醒过来的Bucky向Steve讲述了自己想起来的事情。Bucky说，记忆是以梦的形式出现的。他想起自己在白雪皑皑的群山里，穿着深蓝的雪地服搭建索道；他想起自己跟着Steve在火车车厢里战斗。他看见Steve拿着盾牌打倒一个又一个黑衣人；他记起他接过盾牌，把被困在车厢的美国队长解救出来。他说他听令转移却被打飞出去，抓住铁栏杆却动弹不得；他说他看到Steve伸出的手，想够却没够到；他说他还记得Steve焦急的脸，还有自己脱手后Steve悲伤欲绝的表情。

 

听到这里，Steve把头偏向一边。说话的人看到了，不知怎么心中一酸，木然的表情上有了裂痕。他有些迟疑、又有些不知所措地把右手从被子里拿出来拍拍Steve的肩膀，安慰道：“没事儿了哥们儿，都过去了。”

 

Steve觉得恍惚。Bucky的话语虽然还是有些困惑和僵硬，但已经有旧时的影子。他调整呼吸，转头，微笑，温柔地告诉Bucky今天要去检查，他马上去预约时间。Bucky点点头，视线下落到自己的金属左臂。Steve起身离开，还没走出房间就折返回来，轻声细语地征求Bucky意见：“咱们还是先吃早饭吧。”Bucky又点点头，掀开被子从床上起来，跟上Steve。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

博士给Bucky做了脑部扫描，宣布他状况良好，脑细胞处于“奇迹般地恢复性增殖中”。Steve松了一口气，但还是不放心；他安顿好Bucky，回到Bruce的办公室，忐忑不安地等待Bruce说一些“对家属说的话”。

 

Bruce看出他的紧张，温言安抚。“Bucky的情况确实好转了。好得超出预期。”他把扫描图摊开放在Steve眼前，指了指其中一块，“这一部分是主管长期记忆的。现在计算出的脑细胞增长速率正好处于旧记忆恢复和新记忆保存的最佳比率，正好平衡了新旧记忆的冲击。”

 

Steve不懂：“新旧记忆冲击？这是什么意思？”

 

Bruce解释道：“他脑细胞有损伤，在复原的过程中会分裂繁殖。复原会让他想起过去，分裂繁殖有助于记忆新事物，这两者此消彼长。这也是为什么人们记不得三岁之前的事情：普遍认为是大脑发育太快把那时的记忆‘冲’掉了。”

 

“其实这个比率我们之前根本不知道，因为我们竭尽全力也没让Bucky的脑细胞启动恢复。”Bruce感慨，“这简直是天赐的礼物，美妙而精确。而且，Bucky首先恢复的是掉下火车的记忆。这是连接Barnes中士和Winter soldier的唯一事件，是他重塑自我认知的基础。如果我们能控制他的记忆恢复过程，我会从这一段开始的。这一切就是他需要的。”

 

Steve沉默，时间有点长。Bruce耐心地等着他。下定了决心，Steve把自己梦到仙子的事情一五一十地告诉了Bruce。

 

末了Steve仍一副难以置信的表情。“我以为是梦，我想试一试，不行也没关系。我不想他真的到60岁才想起一切，或者根本想不起来。Bucky吃过太多苦，他有权利享受现在的一切，而不是……像现在这样。”

 

Bruce揉着太阳穴，想好好消化这个故事。“队长，你有没有意识到，你替他做了个非常大的决定？”他叹了口气，“他对你的印随反应，现在看来应该有他对你的感情的缘故，如果忘记这些他不认你了怎么办？还有……你舍得？”

 

Steve的脸急得发粉。“我以为那是梦，”他按着眼眶，满眼红血丝，“我想着答应也不会怎么样。”他也叹了口气：“我们从来不是……以后也不是，不会有什么不同。”

 

Bruce微皱眉头表示他不赞同，但他没说什么，现在还有更要紧的事。“队长，现在不清楚Bucky的记忆恢复与你梦到的仙子有什么关系，暂时不要惊慌。我这边要把事情告诉Tony；如果仙子是真的，必然是其他智慧生物，对付这种需要Tony。”Steve点头，毕竟如果是真的，这种生物无声无息地进入了复仇者大厦，Tony必须加以防备。

 

“即使是真的，她们的科技比我们领先了一千年，那也没有关系。”Bruce仍旧保持着他温和的微笑，左手轻抚自己的花草茶杯，“刀剑是两千年前发明的，火器是一千年前发明的，现在还能伤到人。如果那个仙子对你的Bucky做了不好的事情，相信大家，她会被打到元气大伤滚出这个世界。”

 

Bruce一口把茶喝完，“啪”的一声把杯子敲在桌面上。


	3. 第二章 峥嵘岁月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章提到了队长爱过Peggy，就一句。反正Steve Rogers已经因为命运和时间被卡特姐姐炮灰了……

在接下来的两周里，Bucky不断地想起他在107兵团和咆哮突击队的记忆。记忆是以碎片的方式在Bucky脑内迸开的；天气，环境，声音，人，他们在做什么他看到别人做什么别人看他在做什么，就像电影里截出的一段段视频。刚开始只有一些情境：他拿着枪站岗，回头看到其他人围在火堆旁边睡成一团；或者清晨的薄雾里，一个黄皮肤的男人就着晨间的微光细致而很有节奏地摆弄收音机。Steve告诉他，那个男人是Jim Morita（森田），是队伍里的通讯专家，还讲了他获得表彰上台领奖然后在讲台上大谈特谈他家果园的事情。

 

对于Steve补充的事情，Bucky当天总是想不起来，这会让他很沮丧；可最多隔一天，他就会跑到Steve面前，求证当时事件的细节：当时的表彰有几个人参加，气候如何天气如何，大家穿了什么样子的衣服，Jim上台什么表情，台下的人有谁表情不对，之类之类。Steve感慨Bucky的影像式记忆，他之前都不知道Bucky记住了那么多细节；他对Bucky承认他记不清了，然后为了不被比下去，他给Bucky讲了咆哮突击队的爆破专家Dernier炸了九头蛇供给车的事情。Bucky照例想不起来，但他信任Steve，他听着故事有如实战转播，不停赞叹Dernier所为是英雄事迹。

 

不出所料，过了三天Bucky对Steve一字一句地描述了Dernier行动的一切细节：他们当时怎么分组，用什么材料伪装自己，炸弹是怎么组装的，拦车的网是什么颜色什么材质，甚至于路边的树是什么品种，供给车是什么型号，都回想得清清楚楚。Steve这次能确认Bucky说的是否属实，因为这些细节，很多都是他和Bucky讨论，甚至争吵出来的。他们的争吵，激烈到所有队员都给他俩留出空间，并自动把风以防队外的人误会。

 

Steve盼望Bucky能想起他们两个争论甚至吵架的情景，但幸运或不幸，Bucky从来没有提到过。Bucky现在全力处理记忆恢复引起的冲击，对于记忆中Steve的缺席没有任何反应。这样也好，Steve心头苦涩：可能量太大了怕过载，也可能那个提条件的仙子把那部分的记忆压制了。

 

是的，Steve幻想过，或者仙子是他思虑过度做的梦，或者仙子在操作的时候能把她的条件打个折扣。可看现在的状况，Steve毫不怀疑，那个什么仙子，如果存在的话，真的不折不扣地执行了她开出的价码。

 

Steve冰封之前从未在意、解冻之后不断回想的那些身体接触，现在通通不存在了。甚至Bucky开始恢复之前的所谓“印随反应”都消失不见——Bruce告诉Steve这属于正常现象，在意料之中，顺便附上了“我不赞同你的决定”的神情。Bucky用相当快的速度学会了当代社会人与人的相处方式，从来不侵犯对方的私人空间，包括Steve。只是现在，Bucky仍板着一张扑克脸；Steve相信，如果Bucky能找回他弯起一边嘴角的笑容，他就会像70年前那样受女孩子的欢迎，Steve的心为这个可能的未来隐隐作痛。

 

等到Bucky恢复到，能想起Steve已经忘了的事情的时候，就有点尴尬了。Bucky谈起Steve刚开始指挥的时候，完全听不懂战场的暗号，还好Bucky及时提醒，要不然咆哮突击队就要因为Steve的反应延迟首战团灭了；还讲到Howard追求Peggy，Peggy把他撅了Steve高兴了好几天，之类的事情，搞得Steve接话也不是不接话也不是。估计是Bruce把这事情告诉了Tony，从此以后每次“会诊”Tony都会跑过来一脸不屑地坐在Bruce办公桌侧面的沙发上支着耳朵听，顺便观看Steve出糗。Steve怕Bucky不舒服，不过Bucky对Howard的儿子适应良好——比刚醒过来的Steve强多了——Steve就放下心来，当Bucky又说了什么尴尬的事情的时候，努力当沙发上的生物体不存在。

 

这一天很平常，复仇者们打完了大怪兽，把烂摊子扔给神盾局之后就回来了。Bucky看起来很焦躁，他说他想起了摧毁九头蛇基地时候用的地图，他问是不是Steve画出来的。Steve说是，然后联系Bruce，把Bucky拽进了实验室。

 

Bucky描述了作战会议的情况，主要是“Steve说了什么”和“谁跟Steve说话了”，根本不像之前咆哮突击队的回忆。之前的回忆是分散到各个队员的，而这次，特别集中。Bruce觉得很不寻常；也为了队长的心脏考虑，他问Bucky咆哮突击队还有什么细节能够想起来，他说博物馆的学者觉得他之前的回忆非常有益。Bucky木着脸，低头又摇摇头，然后慢慢把头定在了Steve的方向：“你是不是在小溪里洗过澡?”

 

Tony一个激灵在沙发上坐直了身体，Bruce轻柔地从抽屉里拿出一支镇定剂放在桌面上。而被问到的Steve，用四倍控制力柔声回答：“Buck，那是战场，有小溪能洗澡是天堂。”

 

Bucky把半张脸埋在两只手里，只露出一双努力回忆的迷茫眼睛：“确实是好几次的记忆混在了一起……你让我们先洗，等站岗的洗好出来了你就拿着换洗衣服到我们的下游去……大家都很好奇你藏着掖着干什么，然后……Gabriel拿了你的衣服但是他怂了不敢过去就让我过去顶黑锅……”，Bucky把脸抬起来，特别仔细认真地用眼神扫描Steve，“那个时候的你好漂亮，好像比现在漂亮多了。”

 

实验室里一点声音都没有。Steve以肉眼可见的速度变成了一只热烘烘、红彤彤的番茄。Bucky注意到了他们的反常（Steve的太明显了），他很困惑：“怎么了？”

 

其余三人眼神交流了一下，苦差事被推给了博士。Bruce艰难地开口：“这个词现在一般不用来形容男人了。”

 

离题万里却合情合理，Steve和Tony配合着不停点头。

 

“是吗？可他确实很美啊”，Bucky不解，“金色服帖的头发，蓝色澄澈的眼睛，坚定锐利的目光”，Bucky似乎在困惑这些词是哪里冒出来的，但他没有停，“英俊的面容，白皙的皮肤，强健的身躯，发达的肌肉”，Bucky现在像在复述别人说的音节，感觉他甚至不知道那几个词是什么意思，“体毛很少，像刮过一样，只有下面——”

 

Bucky硬生生咬住了舌头。Steve一脸绝望地递给Bucky一杯水，目光朝下根本不敢看Bucky。Bruce推完了桌上那支镇定剂。Tony，噢，Tony肯定录了音。

 

无论是70年前还是当下，Bucky的认知都告诉他，他说错话了。他很不好意思、甚至还有点害怕和讨好地看着Steve，张嘴却不敢说话。Steve心里一酸，环住他的肩膀对他笑，他才鼓起勇气开口：“对不起，我不该说出来的，太过分了。”

 

重点是你不该这么想吧！Tony心中大吼，随即发现他真的吼了出来。

 

Bucky糊涂了：“可他就是好看啊……”眼看着Bucky又露出了毫无生气的“死机”表情，Steve吓坏了，赶紧说“没关系你怎么想都没关系”。又注射了一支镇定剂的Bruce发话，说问诊结束让Bucky回去好好休息，Steve就护着Bucky走出了实验室，留下Bruce和Tony俩人大眼瞪大眼。

 

安顿好Bucky，Steve收到了Bruce的短信：“我和Tony讨论了一下，觉得还是先不要让Bucky知道他的回忆意味着什么比较好。他记忆还在恢复中，很可能承受不了这样的压力。”Steve回复“好的”，把手机放在一边。

 

过了十分钟，手机响了，是Tony发来的短信：“我分析了Bucky的声纹，队长你还是很有希望的。要不要现在就跟他睡一张床？; )”

 

Steve关了手机，睡觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky的记忆恢复了，但因为他的情感反应回路被抑制，加上他丧失了“我爱Steve”的认知，所以他没反应过来……这种情况确实是存在的，通俗叫“反射弧长”，我这边有活生生血淋淋的案例……


	4. 第三章 由人成魔

Steve就知道那个狗屁仙子不会给他好日子过。安生了两个星期，刚以为Bucky的状况稳定了，现实又抽他巴掌。这天早上，Steve晨跑回来，听见客房卧室里传来呜咽的叫声，还有模糊的压抑的“Steve”。

 

吸取了上次敲门不应的教训，Steve这次直接把门撞开了。Bucky仰卧在床，四肢大张痉挛发作，被子被他压在身下。Steve往关键部位扫了一眼又即刻滑开，冲回自己房间抱了自己的被子又冲进来给Bucky盖上。隔着被子，他才敢爬到Bucky上方，轻拍他的脑侧，按摩他的太阳穴，想把Bucky从噩梦中唤醒。

 

Bucky睁开了眼睛。待看清罩在自己身上的人是谁，他下一秒一拳把Steve打飞出去，当然，用的是右手。Steve不觉得疼，他从地上爬滚起来想问Bucky是不是又忘了一切，却对上了Bucky惊讶着急又愧疚的眼睛：“你是真的？”

 

Steve心里咯噔一下。他慢慢把身体转向Bucky，咬着牙，竭力控制：“九头蛇对你做了什么，你想起来了？”

 

Bucky眼神空洞，盯着天花板：“我不知道我想起了多少。”

 

只想起一部分就变成这个样子了，对吗？Steve记得他看过的资料，Natasha找来的“冬日战士”计划。纸页上的文字无论是铅字还是手书，都在时间的冲刷下曾经深重的痕迹，可装得再轻描淡写也不能掩盖九头蛇把活生生的人e折磨成了武器的事实。看完文件时，Steve怒极反而平静，他只想灭了全世界的九头蛇，让他们抵偿Bucky受过的苦。可现在，看着自己的挚友兼挚爱被折磨成这个样子——即使极度安全宁静，想起曾经也空洞恐惧的样子——Steve真的忍不住享用刀子割开Zola和Pierce的动脉，让他们流血至死。恶意在他心中翻腾，他在Bucky面前都压不下去了。

 

Bucky根本没注意到Steve的反应。他被回忆本身折磨，已经没有精力去注意别的。他只是感觉到了Steve还在屋子里站着，就问了一句：“预约？早餐？”

 

Steve心里一热，别的Bucky都还记得。他回答“好的”，让Bucky不要着急，什么时候休息好了什么时候出来。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

最终，那天Bucky是在床上吃的早餐，和Steve一起。吃完食不知味的早餐，Bucky和Steve下到博士的实验室，Bruce和Tony早已等在那里。

 

实验室办公区的正中，放着一台逼真的洗脑仪。Bucky看到那台机器，竭力向前却根本无法挪到座位上。Steve不明所以，即使理智告诉他Bruce和Tony对Bucky没有恶意，他心里也控制不了想把整个实验室连着洗脑仪一起扔出楼去。

 

Bruce没有理会几欲发狂的队长。他指指那台机器，对Bucky说：“把它砸了。”

 

Bucky努力抬起自己的脚。他的膝盖和胯骨抖了好几下，才勉强迈出了一步。他算得上是“蹭”到了机器前面，先右手、然后左右手一起掰掉了机器的套头部分。随后他用右胳膊抡着拆下来的那部分，把底座部分打得矮瘪，又补了几脚。

 

Bucky站着，喘着粗气，把手里的东西扔到变形的底座上。他看看Steve，又看看Bruce，Bruce点点头又向沙发招了招手，Tony立刻一路小跑推过来另一台机器。

 

这台是原装，Steve认出来了。这台就是Steve和Sam冲进一个九头蛇基地之后，唯一留下的东西。本来想一起砸个稀巴烂的，不过想到Bucky可能用得上就留了下来。Bruce向Steve说明：“这台已经被Tony拆拆装装几十遍，没有什么研究价值了。”Steve点头表示明白，随即Bruce对Bucky下达指令：“你这次，用上你的左臂，把这台机器砸了。”

 

Steve马上明白了Bruce的用意，Bucky也是。Bruce的指示旨在让Bucky明白，他的铁手臂也是他自己的一部分，他要去接受并让它发挥作用。同时，用九头蛇设计制造的金属臂砸烂九头蛇用来控制Bucky的机器，也有算清总账、彻底决裂的象征意义。这个行为对九头蛇的实力没有实质上的影响，但对Bucky的精神影响巨大：不仅是象征行为的暗示，还有在意识到这是暗示的时候对造出这个暗示一方的信心和信任。不过这些都是理论上的，能不能达到这种效果另说；就行为本身而言，Bucky面临着一个巨大的挑战。

 

有了之前砸机器的铺垫，Bucky这次迈步速度快了很多。走到机器前面，Bucky浑身都在发抖，勉强抬起的两条胳膊抖得厉害，右胳膊比左胳膊还厉害。Bucky开始一左一右地砸那台机器，但跟刚才的摧枯拉朽相比，这次就像挠痒痒一样。Bucky知道自己状态不对，他也不想停下可是加不上半分力气，眼看着就要绷不住了。

 

其他人看得心急，可又都知道这个时候不能插手。Steve除了心急还心疼，他想帮助Bucky却不知道怎么办。情急之下他站了起来，但又极力克制住自己走向Bucky的欲望。Bucky看到了他，动作稳定了不少，Steve稍微宽了心。他就站在那里，在Bucky看向他的时候冲他微笑，而Bucky用的力气越来越大，击打的方式也越来越有技巧，最后还用上了腿。真的洗脑仪被Bucky打成了几块，又碎成了小块，最后变成了渣滓。Bucky大口喘气，后退几步坐在Steve旁边，视线一直黏在自己的“战果”上。

 

所有人等着Bucky气息平复。等到Bucky又恢复了他雕像一般的深情，Bruce示意队长，队长扯扯Bucky的衣服，Bucky精疲力尽地讲述了自己想起来的事情。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bucky说自己掉下去之后摔到了雪地上，下落时被树枝拦了几次。他浑身都疼，动也动不了，但神志清醒。他感觉寒意一点一点渗透进他的棉衣、棉裤、棉鞋；他渐渐失去知觉。昏迷中他感觉他被人拖过雪地，再然后他彻底地晕了过去。

 

Bucky在一件昏暗的屋子里醒来，窗子很小看不到景色，屋子里没有任何可辨识的标志。他被绑在行军床上，靠脸上蒙着黑布的人注射液体维生。他一直被绑在床上，只有解决生理需求时才放开：两个人跟着，一个人警戒一个人解裤子。他问他们是谁，他在哪里，但没有人回答。

 

过了不知道多长时间，长到Bucky觉得自己的肌肉都萎缩了，他看到了Zola。Zola看起来气色很好，比布鲁克林吃配给的人好上太多。他问Zola，Steve怎么样了，战争怎么样了，美国怎么样了，但Zola不理他。他只叫其他人给他打麻醉剂，在药效发作之前，温文尔雅地说了一句：“你将成为九头蛇的新武器”。

 

这句话让Bucky陷入了深深的恐惧。醒来之后，他感觉到了自己的双手，抬起来却发现左边是金属。他慌张，无措，左手又不受控制地掐上了一个白大褂的脖子。

 

之后就是一片嘈杂混乱。他记得头顶圆盘上刺眼的白灯泡，叫喊声、电流声、步话机的应答声，各种语言各种语调：Bucky反抗把别人骨头折断的声音。有人抓着他的腰，有人拽着他的腿，有人按住他的胳膊，最终有人在他脖子上扎了一针，针头都歪了。他倒了下去，感觉自己被拖进了冰棺材，唯一不解的只是棺材上为什么有窗。他竭尽全力向着那一小片光明伸出手，却眼睁睁看着它结了一层霜。他的意识就此中断。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bruce分了一只耳朵听Bucky讲回忆，其余的一只耳朵两只眼睛都注意着Steve。队长看起来太正常了，表情平静，呼吸平缓，肌肉松弛。Tony看看Bucky，又看看队长，在背后摆了个手势，让Jarvis准备，随时把盔甲放出来。

 

Bucky讲完了，垂下头。过了几秒他又把头抬起来，困惑地看着Steve，看看博士，看看Tony，又看了一圈静得恐怖的室内。似乎连心跳声都听得见了，Bucky想。好奇怪，这次没有问题问吗？

 

整间屋子的低气压都集中在队长身上，Bruce和Tony的注意力也都在他身上。Tony觉得，队长该有反应，没有反应就是暴风雨前的宁静，比暴风雨还折磨人。Bruce觉得自己要扛不住变身了，但这当口他根本不敢开抽屉拿镇定剂。只有Bucky还在状况外，他发现大家都不说话，就蹭到了Steve面前。Steve已经进入了“眼观鼻口观心”的入定状态，浑然不觉Bucky已到眼前。Bucky伸出一根手指，戳了戳Steve的脸颊，又顺势抚上了Steve的下巴：“我讲完了，你听到了吗？”

 

Bucky接触了一枚灵敏型触动触发人形炸弹，Tony想。他的神经就要绷断了，他确定Bruce也一样。队长的眼神慢慢聚焦，嘴唇翕动着，有话说不出来；他缓缓地抬起右手，贴到Bucky的颈后，把Bucky的头靠在自己胸膛，把他抱在怀里，又慢慢收紧。

 

警报解除，整个屋子的气氛缓和了下来。Bucky温驯地窝在Steve的胸口还有两腿之间，一动不动——Bruce淡定地给自己推了一支刚才没来得及用的镇定剂。Steve双臂越收越紧，呼吸声也越来越粗重；Bucky被勒的喘不过来气，身体小幅扭动，Steve怕也似的把手臂圈得更紧。Bucky忍不住说“痛”，Steve跟被蛰到一样急速放开Bucky，Bucky晃了一下，在倒下之前把手肘撑在Steve大腿上稳住了自己。

 

“Steve，你哭了。”Bucky伸出右手，拭去Steve涌出的眼泪，Steve这才发现自己已经泪流满面了。他不好意思地笑着，眼睛根本离不开Bucky。Bucky换了个姿势，跪坐在Steve两腿之间，把自己的左手放到Steve眼前：“这个，就是这么来的吗？”

 

Steve深呼吸，稳住自己。他听见自己开口，声音微微颤抖：“应该是这样。你的左臂在坠落中受伤折断，九头蛇应该是把它切除了在给你装……”话还没说完，Bucky“嗷”得一声滚了三米远，看着自己的手和胳膊，又看着Steve的脸和大腿，一脸不知所措。Steve也蒙了，他坐直身体，看着Bucky看向他的部分，还困惑不解。两边眼神交流你来我往，Bucky一脸歉意却憋住了不知如何说明，Steve不知道Bucky为什么一脸歉意，他担心自己是不是动作不对惹到了Bucky。两人急得要烧起来了。

 

“Barnes中士，事出有因，你记忆恢复收了很大刺激，队长不会因为你的行为而感到冒犯。事实上他未有任何不适。请你不要对此感到惊慌。”Bruce不知什么时候又给自己倒了杯茶，慢慢呷了一口。

 

Bucky以肉眼可见的速度放松下来，他抱着膝盖把自己团成球，头碰到膝盖又慢慢舒展开来，仰躺在地上。地上到处都是他刚刚砸烂的机器的残渣，躺着很不舒服，Bucky滚来蹭去又蹭到Steve脚下。他冲Steve笑，带着一点小心翼翼，说了声“谢谢”。Steve柔声回应“没什么可谢的”，Tony和Bruce知道他说的是真心大实话。

 

面对Steve和Bucky屏蔽世间万物的气场，Tony只恨自己没戴墨镜，以及墨镜不够黑。他嘴上不说话，手没闲着：先输入指令，让Jarvis把录像的后半部分截出来发给Natasha和Clint还有Thor，“不能一个人眼瞎”；又发短信给Coulson要九头蛇基地的地址，复仇者需要集结起来砸一下。Tony有点担心，洗脑仪已经砸了，队长要是现在想砸东西没得砸；不过没关系，砸大厦Tony也负担得起，等复仇者集结大家好好发泄一下。

 

终于回过神儿的队长和Bucky要收拾卫生，被Tony召唤来的笨笨挡了回去，Bruce也建议他们回去休息。Steve和Bucky一起走回他们所在的楼层，其间Bucky一直和Steve保持一臂的距离。回到套间后，Bucky冲Steve咧了咧嘴，摆了个失败的微笑，逃回了自己的房间锁了门。

 

Steve无奈走回自己房间把自己摔在床上。短息提示音恰好在这时响起，两条。一条是Bruce，“看起来中士的‘印随反应’被他自己压制住了。你可以在平常的时候拉近和他的距离，多做些亲密动作，打消他的一律和顾忌。就是‘哥们儿’之间的身体接触，队长你只要自然一点就可以了。”另一条来自Tony，但内容非常正经：“Coulson说你把目前掌握的九头蛇基地都砸了，但还有一个贩卖毒品和武器的需要采取行动，等Bucky稳定些，复仇者可以跟过去砸一砸。”Steve心中宽慰，分别回了“谢谢”，把手机摆在床头。

 

他停了停，对着天花板做了个“噤声”的收拾，从床头柜的抽屉里拽出了Natasha去年作为生日礼物送给他的《恋爱心理学》，扭开床头灯认真地看了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然这是狗血文，但真的太狗血了……不好意思……


End file.
